


Until He's Gone.

by MofetteMofo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MofetteMofo/pseuds/MofetteMofo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael made a mistake like we all have before.. but this time he may not have the chance to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More characters/relationships will be added further on, you'll just have to hang back and find out who it is.
> 
> ~Happy New Year btw~  
> *************************

Gavin woke up like any other day in the Ramsey household other than the fact that he was sulking from the day before, he woke up early, got himself breakfast and trailed back to his room.

Well, of course until his phone made that little tone. He must of heard. Thank god. Dan.

_\-----_

_"Gavin you fucking asshole!"_

_"I'm sorry, Michael! It was an accident. I swear!"_

_"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I WORKED ON THAT?! AND FOR SOME ASSHOLE LIKE YOU TO COME AND MESS IT UP? FUCK YOU GAVIN! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I'M NOT EVEN KIDDING! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO ENGLAND WHERE YOU FUCKING BELONG!!"_

_"Mi-"_

_"NO. I'M DONE GAVIN. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE!"_

_"Michael, plea-"_

_______

Gavin still winced at the thought of yesterday, while he rubbed at his black eye that was swelling quite well.

He sighed and picked up the phone.

"...Hey, Dan.."

"Hey B, are you okay? Geoff told me what happened, I tried to call you yesterday but you never answered."

"Well I'm not great, that's for sure."

"You wanna come visit for a while? I'm back, obviously. I was gonna spend time with family, but I'd be more than happy to spend some time with you."

"...Well, I wouldn't mind, I don't think I could face the office on Monday."

"Okay, buddy. I already bought your ticket, I'd figure you'd wanna get out of there."

"..Thanks, I'll pack tonight."

"Alright."

"..Hey.. Dan?"

"Yeah, B?"

"Thank you."

"No problem, Gav."

\-----

Monday came around quicker than expected, but by this time Gavin was gone, he had left on Sunday assuring Geoff he would edit as much as possible, he just needed to get away. Geoff understood of course, but he couldn't help but sigh as he walked into the office without his annoying little Brit right behind him.

"Morning Geoff."

"Morning Ray."

"Where's Gavin?"

"England."

Michael paused in his spot, pausing the Let's Play he was currently editing, not interupting the conversation, just listening  _'Oh fuck, don't tell me.'_

"What? Why is he in England?" 

"..Dan asked him to come visit over the weekend, he needed a break anyway."

"..Well, how long?"

"I don't know, Dan said he'd stay as long as Gavin wanted, could be a week, month, couple months, I don't know."

"Aw! I'm gonna miss my Vav!"

"Ray, you're an idiot."

Geoff and Ray kept bickering back and forth, but of course Michael had zoned out after "England."

He felt immediate guilt, this was his fault.. he knew it, but now all he wanted to do now was apologize, tell Gavin he was sorry. How would Dan react to his black eye? (He knew it would result that way, he did give him a mighty punch.)...Did Dan already know? Is that why he was in England right now? How long would Gavin stay? Does he think I hate him? I fucked up. I FUCKED up.

Michael slammed his headphoes down onto his desk.

"You okay,michael?" Ray asked after Geoff had already left to go get a coffee because he wasn't going to be annoyed, well at least not this early anyway.

"No, Ray, I'm not. I messed up, and I need to fix it."

With that Michael stormed out of the building, he didn't exactly know where he was going.. but he needed to do something... anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know.. and things may have happened a bit more quickly than I expected to make them, I'm sorry, please don't kill me.

"And thats a wrap!" Dan shouted in glee as he turned off the camera and looked over to Gavin who was sitting on a bench in the corner of the backyard with his head in his hands.

Dans grin turned to a frown as he walked over to his best friend and threw his arm over his shoulder as he sat down by him.

"Hey buddy, you wanna talk about it?"

"...No." Gavin's voice could be heard although it was muffled a bit by his palms.

"..Okay, how about you go in and lay down. I'll be inside in a second, okay?"

Gavin looked up from his palms and looked at Dan with a confused stare but got up and slowly walked towards the house never the less.

 _'What the hell am I gonna do?'_ Dan thought as he watched Gavin helplessly trudge back inside with his head still hung low.

\-----

Michael sat in his apartment thinking deeply about how to apologize to Gavin. He had to, he needed to let him know he loved him.. or at least liked him.. as a friend, of course.. I mean why wouldn't it be? why would he even think of it to be more than that?

Michaels thoughts were cut off by the sound of his text alert going off.

**NEW MESSAGE(1): GEOFF**

**Geoff: Hey asshole, where the fuck are you? You still have work to complete, you know that, right?**

**Me: I felt sick. I had to get home. Sorry, Geoff, I'll stay after tomorrow if you want me to.**

**Geoff: Yeah you fucking better.**

Michael sighed, put his phone down and laid out completely on his couch, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about what he could say.. No.. Do. No "sorry" was going to make up for this. He needed to DO something, and he planned to, but that's as far as he got. He was clueless.

"UUUHGG."

\-----

"Hey, B. Take a seat I have some things to say."

"..Can't I stand..?"

"Don't be difficult, just take a seat."

Gavin sighed as he walked over to the living room and sat on the couch waiting for whatever Dan was about to say because 'obviously' it was so important that Gavin had to be sitting.

Dan sat down next to Gavin on the couch and placed his hand on Gavins thigh, of course this caused him to look down and right back up at Dan, even more confused than he already was, which he didn't think was really possible.

"Look, Gav.. I know it's been tough with what happened and all, but I just want to let you know.. I'm here, okay?.. I care about you, Gav.. I.. I love you."

Gavin didn't move, he just stared into Dans eyes for what seemed like an eternity before he glanced back down at his thigh that Dan still had his hand on, Dan noticed and quickly took his hand away.

"I-I.. sorry."

"...No, no, i-its okay, Dan."

Dan started to get up, he knew he left Gavin in shock and probably more confused and pained than he already was.. but Gavin grabbed his arm.

"Dan.. I love you too."

Dan turned around looking pretty shocked, he wasn't expecting that. Not at all, but he took his chance and leaned in, Gavin, without hesitation leaned in too. Gavin's lips felt smooth and delicate and the feel of Gavins breath on the side of his face when they went for air almost made him pass out, it may not have been the best kiss in the world but to Dan it was perfect, it was all he ever wanted, other Gavins affection back, which he seemed to have gained too.

They pulled away and gave a slow breath, both smiling at the same time as if on que.

"I love you too, Dan!" Gavin said smiling his signature goofy grin.

"You already said that, B." Dan replied with a chuckle and a huge smile plastered on his face as well.

"I know." 

Another kiss was exchanged.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea where I'm going with this... I promise more Michael action will be in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is happy with his Boyfriend while Michael finally find the perfect way to apologize to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, although I am going to start writing the next chapter right after this is posted, just seemed like a good place to stop.

Michael sat on his couch staring blankly at the TV. 'What am I going to do.' He thought, there were a lot of different scenerios in his mind. 

 

He could always call Gavin, tell him he's sorry, confess his lo- tell him he cares, he could wait till he gets back, confess hi- hug him and apologize.. Or.. He could always go to England and tell him face-to-face he was sorry, so honestly, desperately sorry. That would probably be the most effective, but where the fuck would he get the money to book a flight to England? Not to mention that he would have to make up for all the undone work, miss lets plays, and have to deal with a pissed of Geoff, also he didnt even know where the fuck Gavin lived!

"Fuck it." He said to no one in particular.

 

He got up from the couch, dashed to his phone and called up his mom. 

"Mom, I need a favor... Yeah, it's a pretty big one."

\-----

"Dan, what do you want for dinner?" Gavin yelled from the kitchen.

He had been in England for a week and half now, living with Dan in his apartment. Yeah, he missed Austin, he missed Geoff, Griffon, Millie and all the others.. Even Michael a bit, but then he reminded himself that Michael was the reason he was there in the first place.

 

"d'ya hear me?"

 

Gavin shook his head and turned around, faced toward a damp haired Dan with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist on.

 

"Uh.. n-no sorry." He was about to ask what Dan had said but he was in some sort of trance at the sight of his boyfriend. Damp hair, wet skin, brilliantly bright eyes... smooth chest..

 

Once again Gavin snapped out of it. Literally. Dan snapped his fingers in front of Gavins face. He tried to act as if nothing had just happened, but couldn't seem to form words which just caused a slight chuckle from Dan.

 

"Sorry, am I being a tease?" Dan asked seductively.

 

A lump formed in Gavins throat as he looked to the stove and back at Dan. "Wh-what would ya- like for di-dinner?" Thanking himself internally for not stuttering as much as he thought he would.

 

"Like I said twice already, anything sounds fine, why dont we just order a pizza or something, will save you the hassle of having to cook." Dan replied as he walked over to Gavin who was currently looking at the stove again, wrapping his arms around his waist and placing his head on his shoulder.

 

Gavin could smell the sweet scent of Dans body wash. Cinnamon. He just smiled and tilted his head so he could kiss his lover. "Yeah, sounds top, love." Dan smiled back and ruffled Gavins messy hair. "Good, I'll go get dressed." He replied as he walked towards the bedroom before being stopped abruptly by Gavin. "Oh, what you want on it?" Dan just shrugged. "Pepperoni sounds good to me."

 

"Alright, will do."

 

"Love you, B." 

 

Gavin smiled. 

 

"Love you too."

\-----

Michael paced back and forth in his apartment, a week ago he had called his mother asking for a loan, of course he had a lot of explaining to do as to why which was only answered by a sigh and was promised to have the money by the next week.

 

He was nervous thats for sure, a lot could happen in a week, what if Gavin made up his mind and stayed in England? That thought was shot down pretty quick though, theres no way one punch could make Gavin quit his dream job and leave the people he loved in Austin, although he was nervous about going to see him, what if he never forgave him? 

 

Michael could feel the small moisture gathering up in his eyes but refused to registure that they were there, and thankfully a sound of wheels pulling up in his drive way distracted that as he saw a woman appear out of it and place an envelop in his mailbox.

 

He knew exactly what it was, and for the first time that week, he smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also.. Still have NO idea where I'm going with this, I have a few things in mind though. ;D

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters will be added, I started this as a one-off but it's 4:30 in the goddamn morning and I'm tired, so here's a short chapter, chapters will be much longer in the future, let me know if you want more.  
> ~Thank you for reading you amazing fucking person.~
> 
> P.s.  
> No, Ray did not know about the punch, hence why he was so confused on why Gavin left and why Michael was so upset. I don't know where the hell he was, but he wasn't in the room.


End file.
